Vizier's Turban
Vizier's Turban Tiny Aberration (Symbiont) Hit Dice: 1d8 (4 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares) Armor Class: 15 (+2 size, +2 Dex, +1 natural), touch 14, flat-footed 13 Base Attack/Grapple: +0/-10 Attack: — Full Attack: — Space/Reach: 2-1/2 ft./0 ft. Special Attacks: Symbiotic spellcasting Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., heal host, spell resistance 10, symbiont traits, telepathy Saves: Fort +0, Ref +2, Will +5 Abilities: Str 6, Dex 15, Con 11, Int 18, Wis 17, Cha 16, Ego 15 Skills: Disguise +14, Knowledge (any three) +5, Listen +6, Spot +6 Feats: Alertness Environment: Any Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 1 (singly) or host +1 (when worn) Treasure: None Alignment: Any Advancement: None Level Adjustment: — A brightly colored turban of fine cloth is fastened by two shimmering jewels. A vizier’s turban is a symbiotic entity that feeds upon a spellcaster's vitality in exchange for greater spellcasting power. It enjoys watching what goes on around it from its vantage point atop its partner’s head. Despite its parasitic nature, a vizier’s turban makes an excellent companion. It eagerly engages in philosophical discussions with its host. It never seeks to impose its own will, but will offer its opinion gladly if asked. Keen and observant, it loves travel and views all new experiences with a sense of wonder. Although it has no affinity for spellcasting itself, it derives a sense of satisfaction from feeling its host‘s emotional response to acquiring and casting spells. A vizier's turban can change the color and pattern of its skin to match any kind of cloth, but prefers to look like fine silk or satin. It can even reshape itself to resemble other accessories such as scarves and helms. The turban has two eyes that can appear to be gems or buttons, it usually makes them look like fine jewels. A vizier's turban sometimes shapes part of its body to mimic a metal badge pinned to the front or top of the turban. This badge is often shaped like a face of some sort - man, beast, or monster - set with the "jewels" of the turban's eyes. A vizier's turban takes on whatever appearance suits its host. When without a host, vizier's turbans often hide in places where turbans can be found, such as cloth markets, wardrobes, rag bags, and among caravan trade goods. Although their origins are unknown, many sages speculate vizier's turbans were created by genies, or are lesser genies in their own right. Others theories suggest they were once familiars or magic items that acquired sentience and eventually, life. They have no need to eat, drink or breathe, and may be immortal. None has ever been witnessed to expire of natural causes. Vizier's turbans change alignment to match their hosts, they are generally neutral when on their own. They have no differentiation of sex, adopting a gender outlook that resembles their hosts. Theories suggest they reproduce by fission, forming a duplicate which is then left to fend for itself. A vizier's turban is 2 to 4 feet across if it fully unfolds its cloth-like body. Its weight is negligible, a few ounces at the most. Vizier's turbans can speak Auran, Celestial, Common, Draconic, and Ignan. However, while a vizier's turban enjoys communicating telepathically with its host, it has no interest in talking to anyone else. Even if it meets another vizier's turban, the two turbans will greet each other politely but hold no further conversation. COMBAT Vizier's turbans do not engage in combat, nor do they specifically aid their hosts in combat—although the enhancements they offer to spellcasting hosts can be significant in such situations. Heal Host (Ex): In desperate situations, a vizier's turban can heal its host by sacrificing some of the transferred Con. For each point of Con sacrificed, the host can choose to sacrifice one spell level and point of SR to heal 1 hp per 2 HD of the host (minimum 1 hp). However, the host must make a DC 15 Fort save for each point of Con used for healing; the transferred Con becomes permanent Con drain on a failed save. Symbiont Traits: While attached to a host, a symbiont acts on its host's turn each round, regardless of its own initiative modifier. It is not flat-footed unless its host is, and it is aware of any danger its host is aware of. If clearly visible, opponents can attack the symbiont instead of the host creature. This works the same way as attacking an object. The symbiont gains the benefit of the host's Dexterity modifier to AC instead of its own, and gains any deflection bonus to AC the host has as well. Its own size modifier and natural armor bonus apply. Attacking a symbiont instead of its host provokes an attack of opportunity from the host. A symbiont never takes damage from attacks directed at the host. Like a worn magic item, a symbiont is usually unaffected by spells that damage the host, but if the host rolls a 1 on its saving throw, the symbiont is one of the "items" that can be affected by the spell. A symbiont uses its host's base saving throw bonuses if they are better than its own. Any spell the host creature casts on itself automatically also affects the symbiont. Additionally, the host may cast a spell with a target of "You" on the symbiont instead of on itself. The symbiont may do likewise with any spell or spell-like ability it uses. The host and symbiont can share spells even if the spells normally do not affect creatures of the host's or the symbiont's type. Spells targeted on the host by another spellcaster do not affect the symbiont, and vice versa. Symbiotic Spellcasting (Ex); A creature with an attached vizier's turban can transfer up to 10 points of its Constitution to the vizier's turban each day. For each point of Constitution transferred, the host gains 1 point of spell resistance and one additional spell level. These spell levels can be used to cast additional spells. Spontaneous spellcasters gain additional spell slots totaling a level equal to the sacrificed Constitution. Spellcasters who must prepare their spells may memorize additional spells totaling a level equal to the sacrificed Constitution. The spell levels may be split in any combination, but a single spell slot/prepared spell cannot exceed 5th-level. A 0-level spell counts as a half-level for these purposes. Thus, a sorcerer sacrificing 5 points of Constitution could gain a single 5th-level spell slot, a 4th-level and 1st-level spell slot, a 3rd-level and 2nd-level spell slot, and so forth. A wizard transferring 5 points of Constitution to its attached turban could prepare an additional 5th-level spell, a 4th-level and 1st-level spell, a 3rd-level and 2nd-level spell, and so forth. Transferred Constitution is not Constitution damage or drain, and thus cannot be restored by spells such as restoration or heal. The Constitution immediately returns to the host 24 hours later, but cannot be regained in any other way, even if the attached vizier's turban is slain. The transferred Constitution reduces the host's hit points, Fortitude save, and Constitution-based skill modifiers and save DCs. Likewise, the vizier's turban gains an increase to its hit points, Fortitude save, and Constitution-based skill modifiers and save DCs. Telepathy (Su): A vizier's turban can communicate telepathically with its host, if its host has a language. Skills: A vizier's turban has a +10 racial bonus on Disguise checks. Originally appeared in Corsairs of the Great Sea (1994). Category:Abberations